


L'eterna stella sei

by Kyouka_Setsura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairytale, I don't know what is Kuroko in here, Kuroko is immortal, M/M, Observer! Kuroko, Prince! Akashi, and certainly not human, full of inconsistensies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouka_Setsura/pseuds/Kyouka_Setsura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>Seijuurou closed his book and walked towards Tetsuya. Tetsuya did, however, take a step back.</em>
  </p>
  <p>    <em>“You should not come closer to me.”</em></p>
  <p>    <em>“Why?”</em></p>
  <p>    <em>“Because that is the rule. I shouldn’t have a direct contact with you. Or with anyone.”</em></p>
  <p>    <em>“Yet you’re the one who answered my question. Back then and now.”</em></p>
  <p>    <em>Tetsuya could not answer.</em></p>
  <p>    <em>Seijuurou moved closer to him and this time Tetsuya stayed.</em></p>
  <p>    <em>Tetsuya felt like falling, falling without any form of protection. Without any magic or barrier. But he's afraid that he knew what awaited him at the end of the fall. It didn't have any shape yet, but it was slowly moulding to a firm ground. He was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to climb back up.</em><br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	L'eterna stella sei

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at ffn, and I feel like reposting it here too~
> 
> Title is one line from 'The Prayer' because I have sinned too much lately (no, I just rly like the song). The meaning is 'You are the everlasting stars' (Thank you Yahoo! Answers for the translation and Jar for the more correct term of the title's capitalization) because I didn't speak italian
> 
> Wonderfully edited by [jarofclay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofclay/pseuds/jarofclay)

The sun had kissed the horizon when Tetsuya walked out of his house. Dressed with a long cape with his hair hooded, he wore a vest with white blazer beneath the cape. Every steps he took seems light, like flying. His stride stopped as he chanted something and his body was swallowed whole by the darkness.

When he walked out of the darkness, the place had changed. He was now seated atop of a mahogany tree inside the castle of this kingdom. After stepping into the darkness once again, he stood inside the king’s chamber. Watching the prince and the king talking.

“Seijuurou, you will go save the princess from the neighboring country. It will do us good if she’s saved by her own fiancé,” The king said.

“Yes, father.”

Once again, he saw the prince’s eyes lose their light as he spoke to his father. He turned around and walked towards the door. For a second, Tetsuya thought he saw Seijuurou’s eyes lighten up when he saw the sky behind Tetsuya’s invisible figure. As if he had seen something interesting.

But when Tetsuya looked back,

Nothing.

It was the usual scenery. Clear sky with stars that seemed to sparkle.

But maybe, Seijuurou just longed for the freedom behind that sky. To shine as bright as those stars in the sky.

Tetsuya convinced himself and once again withdrew to the darkness and made up his mind to do his best. He needed to record everything that happened. Need to engrave it into his memory. He had no time to think about him. For whatever happened to him, it would have no relation to Tetsuya.

But in the privacy of his own darkness, Tetsuya couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to that striking red and gold.

***

The next day, Tetsuya saw Seijuurou mount on his horse, Yukimaru. Before him were several guards that would be guarding him. One word from him and all the horses ran to their destination. To the princess's castle.

Tetsuya followed them, silently, from his shadow.

***

Seijuurou arrived at the castle. The king told Seijuurou that the princess was held captive deep in the forest, inside a tower. That the princess was abducted by a violent witch that wished to rule in his kingdom. The king looked restless, afraid even.

Tetsuya doubted the king’s words about the witch’s motive. The king’s eyes were deceiving.

Tetsuya knew, but he didn’t know if Seijuurou knew.

***

Seijuurou arrived at the tower where the princess was held captive. The place was concealed by invisible barrier, but Seijuurou, only he, managed to find it. Tetsuya might have fiddled with the barrier a little.

Seijuurou was fighting dragon, behind the dragon were the princess and the witch.

Of course, Seijuurou won.

But Seijuurou didn’t kill the witch.

“Why did you abduct her?” he asked instead.

“I only want him to feel the pain I felt when he left me for his position now,” The witch replied.

***

Seijuurou came back to the palace. But along with the princess, Seijuurou had also brought the witch. The king's eyes widened in fear and shouted at the guards to kill the witch. Seijuurou protected the witch and asked them to talk and resolve their problem in a more peaceful way.

After the princess convinced the king, he reluctantly agreed to his daughter and the three of them walked to a more private place to talk. Seijuurou excuses himself.

It was not his problem, and Seijuurou knew that.

But instead of walking to his temporary room in this castle, Seijuurou went to the garden.

Tetsuya followed.

***

Seijuurou’s feet halted below a large tree that shaded most part of the garden. Then he leaned his back against the trunk.

"Is this right?" Seijuurou asked. The words that fell from his lips were probably directed to no one, or maybe to Tetsuya. Maybe Seijuurou was just asking to ascertain his uncertainty. His choice of letting the witch met the king was, indeed, wise. But was it right? To the others, it might have been a mistake. Because by doing so, the kingdom will change. Seijuurou had brought an anomaly that could change its fate.

And Seijuurou himself didn't know if the ultimate result would be good or bad, if it would bring fortune or not, if it would bring tragedy or harmony.

Tetsuya felt the need to answer Seijuurou's question. His question was so much like his a millennium back, for Tetsuya had once, asked the same thing in his past. When he was still a human.

"No one knows the true right and wrong are. For you it might be right, for others it might be not and vice versa. The concept of right and wrong depends on oneself. If this is your 'right', then do it. Do not let the world bind you. Do not let anyone stop you." Tetsuya didn’t know if Seijuurou had magically heard his words, nor he had a way to ascertain that. But Tetsuya definitely saw a brief smile adorn Seijuurou’s face for not more than a second. Went as fast as it came.

And Tetsuya thought, it’s enough.

***

Then one night, it happened.

Seijuurou was in his room and Tetsuya was looking at him from the window. Seijuurou wasn’t doing something particularly special, just reading.

Yet Tetsuya can’t help but to _look_

Because by now, Tetsuya wasn’t even recording what happened to this kingdom. The king might be assassinated and Tetsuya wouldn’t know when or even the reason.

Tetsuya took a step inside Seijuurou’s room and walked towards the bed where Seijuurou sat. But before Tetsuya reached it, Seijuurou’s voice made him stop.

“You said I can do whatever I want, right?”

Tetsuya stood still, Seijuurou’s eyes bore to him. An unknown glint in his eyes.

“Yes.” Tetsuya answered, voice not above a whisper.

Seijuurou closed his book and walked towards Tetsuya. Tetsuya did, however, take a step back.

“You should not come closer to me.”

“Why?”

“Because that is the rule. I shouldn’t have a direct contact with you. Or with anyone.”

“Yet you’re the one who answered my question. Back then and now.”

Tetsuya could not answer.

Seijuurou moved closer to him and this time Tetsuya stayed.

Tetsuya felt like falling, falling without any form of protection. Without any magic or barrier. But he's afraid that he knew what awaited him at the end of the fall. It didn't have any shape yet, but it was slowly moulding to a firm ground. He was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to climb back up.

Seijuurou caressed his cheek, mapping his face. The soft skin, the pale lips, tucked a stray strand of hair behind Tetsuya’s ear.

And Seijuurou kissed him.

***

Nothing had changed, or so Tetsuya wanted to say.

“I always saw you. I couldn’t even approach you, for fear that you would leave,”

Seijuurou said that day.

“How can I not make a move, when I finally could close the distance to the only one I see in my eyes,”

Seijuurou said another day.

(But he knew, deep inside, that he had been waiting for a change. A change like this.)

***

Seijuurou refused his arranged marriage.

“Why, Seijuurou?” his father had asked.

“It’s unimportant.” Seijuurou answered.

Both of them discussed these matters until late evening, where Seijuurou excused himself after forcing his father to agree.

Tetsuya saw and asked, “Why?”

Seijuurou didn’t answers immediately. A second felt like an hour, it was agonizing to wait for an answer that he was afraid of. When Seijuurou answered though, inside his room safe from all dangers and no unwated ears, Tetsuya realized. He was no longer falling.

He's already on the ground.

(Even though he knew he had tampered with the world’s fate, knew he would not be forgiven, he couldn’t resist the sin.)

***

Seijuurou was twelve when he met Tetsuya.

Seijuurou was twenty when he talked to Tetsuya.

It was a month after, that Tetsuya slept by his side.

Seijuurou was twenty two when Tetsuya let him into his shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened.  
> (Akashi is hopelessly in love and Kuroko cannot resist Akashi's charm) in another words don't mind me and my little mind.
> 
> This story is very confusing I know, especially the weird ending (?).


End file.
